


Sweet Dreams

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Meredith Quill - Freeform, Meredith lives, Meredu, Sex, Space Lily, Yondu Lives, Yondu Udonta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: Yondu doesn't understand why Meredith loves him and he's confused as to why she'll fuck him. But he's not going to mess this up. Not when the sex is this good.The first piece of Meredu smut.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Pixel from the 99th Ravager clan for helping me out

Sweet Dreams

 

Meredith had her back to Yondu as she messed with herself in the mirror. As usual, her music was playing. She was singing along as she normally did while she put her hair up in a ponytail. She revealed her smooth, pale skin to him as she did so. All she was wearing was a pair of pink polka dot panties. While she sang, she swayed her body. Yondu kept his eyes glued to her ass. Yondu closed the door behind him, trying to be quiet. Meredith kept on singing.

 

_ Sweet dreams are made of this _

_ Who am I to disagree _

_ Travel the world and the seven seas _

_ Everybody looking for something _

 

With a grin, Yondu wrapped his arm around her waist. He turned around her, greeted by a shocked expression but it vanished when she realized who it was. 

 

“Oh Yondu, you sca---”

 

He cut her off with a kiss. Meredith giggled but she smiled and kissed him back. The music continued to play as he dipped her, still kissing. He pulled her back up and broke the kiss, smiling at her. Everyday, he was so surprised that she was still here. Never in a million years did he think he would have such a lovely woman by his side. His beautiful, warm, bright little Terran. There wasn’t a single woman in the galaxy he would rather have. Nobody could compare to Meredith Quill.

 

“I thought you were going,” Meredith was cut off by another kiss.  “Going off with the boys.”

 

“Changed my mind,” Yondu kissed her again. “Rather stay here.”

 

“But--” Meredith put her hand up to stop Yondu’s kiss. “Yondu, knock it off.”

 

Yondu pouted and Meredith just had to laugh. Moving her hand, she let Yondu kiss her again. Despite trying to be a hardened Ravager captain, Yondu was a goofball. Not only was his extremely affectionate but he was downright silly when he was with her. He always made her giggle. Yondu squeezed her, kissing her cheek down to her neck. She jumped when he grabbed her rear. With a hearty giggle, she moved away from him, only for him to run after her and grab her.

 

“Mine.” He said, staring into her eyes.

 

The possessiveness in his voice made Meredith feel warm. He claimed her lips, his kiss needy and passionate. With her eyes closed, Meredith kissed him back while her hands roamed his back. She slipped his jacket off, never breaking the kiss.   Eurythmics continued to play in the background as the two of them kissed.

 

_ Some of them want to use you _

_ Some of them want to get used by you _

_ Some of them want to abuse you _

_ Some of them want to be abused. _

 

Meredith stopped.  She smiled at Yondu and wiggled out of her panties.

 

Yondu grinned.

 

Yondu picked Meredith up, carrying her to the bed they shared. He laid her down, looking at her. Meredith didn’t look like a supermodel but she was perfect. Her breasts were small but they were the perfect size to fit in his hand. They were soft and warm, just how he liked them. Her blonde hair framed her face and her grey eyes were filled with love. Love for him. Love for a good for nothing bastard who didn’t deserve any affection.

 

“Have I ever told ya that I loved ya?” Yondu asked, kissing her again.

 

“A few times,” Meredith grinned. “In fact, you tell me that every morning and every night. You even tell me that during the day.”

 

“I think I should tell ya more often,” Yondu returned, planting a kiss on her forehead. “I love you. I love you so goddamn much Meredith Quill.”

 

“And I love you Yondu Udonta.”

 

Yondu’s hand ran up her stomach, his touch sending shivers through Meredith’s body. Slowly, his hand massaged her breast. Meredith moaned softly as tingles of pleasure started to flow within her. Yondu’s thumbs rubbed over her nipples. Meredith whimpered, squirming on the bed. Yondu’s jagged teeth sunk into Meredith’s flesh as he bit her. Meredith gasped in surprise but it dissolved into a moan. His lips remained at her neck, sucking at her pale skin and leaving kisses. Against her crotch, she felt his swollen cock. She was already naked but Yondu was overdressed. She would have to fix that.

 

Her small, delicate hands grabbed at his belt. Undoing the loops, she dropped the belt onto the floor and headed onto the zipper. Yondu grinned as Meredith pulled down pants. When her hand glided over his briefs, he shivered a bit. Her touch was utter delight. He heard her purr as she slipped her delicate hand into his underwear and moaned upon feeling her hand against his cock. His cock twitched as she rubbed it, her other hand pulled down his underwear. Desperately, Yondu pulled her face up and kissed her. Hungrily, he probed her mouth in search for her tounge. Lip locked, Yondu’s thumb hooked itself beneath the waistband of Meredith’s underwear. Once it was pulled down, Meredith felt his finger enter her dripping pussy.

 

“Fuck, you’re so wet,” Yondu’s voice was low and raspy.

 

“Only for you.” Meredith purred into his ear.

 

God, this woman was going to be death of him.

 

Growling, Yondu pulled his finger out and forced open Meredith’s legs. Her glistening pussy lay before him, ready and waiting. Licking his lips, he ran a hand up her leg as he leaned forward. Meredith watched him with anticipation as he pressed soft kisses on the inside of her thigh. Then, his tongue made contact with her pussy. Meredith moaned, placing hand on the back of his head. Yondu’s tongue glided up the wet lips, circling around her clit. He felt her shiver as he held onto her legs. He went deeper, sucking at her folds and biting the delicate skin.

 

Sweetness greeted his tongue and he pulled back, licking his lips. Meredith looked up at him, her face flushed. Yondu got on top of her.

 

“Ready?” He asked.

 

Meredith nodded. Yondu slid in and instantly shuddering; the warmth of her pussy felt utterly amazing. Another growl came from his chest as his hips snapped against hers. Meredith moaned, her eyes closed in ecstasy. Yondu kissed at her neck, savoring the taste of her skin. Meredith’s pussy squeezed his member as he continued, making each thrust feel amazing. He sucked and bit at her skin. He wanted to leave marks on her neck; people needed to know who she belonged too.

 

Meredith repeated Yondu’s name like a mantra as he fucked her. His cock wasn’t like human cocks but it still felt fantastic. Maybe she had a thing for aliens. Either way, she had never thought she would feel this good again. After having Peter, sex had been out of the question. She had been terrified of getting hurt again and most importantly, Peter needed her. Plus, people weren’t interested in a single mother who claimed she had been loved up by an alien. Yet here she was, being fucked into oblivion by her sexy ravager captain. 

 

They met for another sloppy kiss. Meredith could feel her pussy squeezing his nice, thick cock. Once more, she felt his jagged teeth bite her skin and pleasure flowed through her. Yondu gently sucked at where his teeth marks were, kissing the bruised skin only to bite her again. Panting, Meredith wrapped her legs around his waist and put her hands on his face. Yondu grinned, nipping at her finger as she caressed his face. She gasped as he continued thrusting and she could feel herself getting ready to cum.

 

Meredith arched her back, one hand still at his face and the other grabbing at the sheets. The heat was smothering her now. Every single inch of her body felt like it was on fire and it was the most enjoyable sensation. These moments were the ones she wished could last forever. She wanted to stay like this, writhing beneath the alien in pleasure. But alas, all good things had to come to an end.

 

Yondu could feel his cock twitch inside her. God, he wanted to keep going. So badly, he just wanted to fuck until the cows came home. Grabbing at the sheets, Yondu’s grunts became louder. Beneath him, Meredith moaned with her eyes closed and back arched. Finally, with one last gasp, he released. Meredith shivered as her orgasm followed. Yondu collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily.  

 

“Goddamn woman,” Yondu managed. “I could have lasted longer if it wasn’t for that nice, tight pussy of yours. Fuck.”

 

“You have a way with words Udonta,” Meredith grinned. “Come on, I know you love how it feels.”

 

“You’re damn right I do,” Yondu pulled out and laid next to her. “Best sex I’ve ever had.”

 

“You say that every single time and I still have a hard time believing that,” Meredith chuckled. “Really? Lil’ old me is the best sex you’ve ever had?”

 

“I swear on my life, you are the best fuck I’ve ever had Meredith Quill,” Yondu kissed her. “Also, I love you.”

 

“You said that already.”

 

“I have? I should say it again. I love you.”

 

“Yondu, quit it.”

 

“Nah.”

 

“You’re a dork.”

 

“Yes, a dork that you fell in love with.”

 

“Don’t remind me.”

 

Yondu just grinned and gave her one last kiss before pulling her closer to him. They both closed their eyes and drifted off to bed.


End file.
